the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Research (Hastie leaves)
Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie had secured' a private laboratory for Lewis and himself to work in. It had been a hassle to actually find an available room, but being owner of the Society gave Hastie some privileges he liked to put to use now and then. Hastie had been halfheartedly reading a book on transcendal metaphysics, trying to understand Lewis' field of study. He was more interested what the man in question was doing at this very moment, however, and soon the book lay forgotten in his lap.* So talk me through this, doctor. You lived in another dimension where things went awry, were told that there were other dimensions than your own, sauntered into this one, and now plan on neutralising the threat that would otherwise kill our most beloved member of the Society: me. Am I wrong? Jekyll1886: Lewis began to heat a vial of slurry-like red phosphorus. The process required great care, but it was old hat to him by now, so he was able to answer Hastie without jeopardizing their safety. "No, you're completely right, Hast--doctor. That's a perfectly accurate summation. Did you want any further details?" he asked. Hastie Lanyon:' Yes, actually, I' would. *Hastie shifted in his chair, and now leaned slightly forward towards Lewis.* Who told you about this? About me? What are things like where you come from? Jekyll1886: "Well, it's rather a funny story, actually. There I was, asleep in my flat in my home dimension, doing a bit of light astral traveling. I suppose I ought to explain that first. When I sleep, if I'm not lucid dreaming, I sometimes unintentionally wander out of my body. I often don't realize it until I try to do something physical, and can't--attempting open a cupboard, for example, and having my fingers pass clear through the handle. Once I become aware I'm on the astral or spiritual plane, I'll either go back to my body and wake up, or simply muck about and explore my environs. In such a state, the laws of the physical world seem not to apply. I might not be able to open a door, for instance, but that also means there's nothing to keep me from floating right through it. Does all this make sense so far?" he asked. Hastie Lanyon:' What, you just turn' into a ghost at random? How? Why? Jekyll1886: "Based on my studies, it's probably a side effect of having...well, I suppose the phrase I ought to use here is 'near-death experiences'--which is another story. But the point is, I was out of my body...when someone took notice of me. I'd wandered about like that many a time, but never actually been contacted in such a manner as this: It felt as if something had gently beamed through my core like sunlight, warm and invigorating, but also alarming because I wasn't expecting it. And I heard a voice and saw the image of a man, who spoke to me. This was very different from the way communication typically takes place on the astral plane. Usually, any being one encounters there uses thought-emotions to convey messages. Not so this fellow. It turned out he was a genuine, in-the-flesh scientist from another dimension entirely. He'd been running some scans on my city when he picked up an 'anomaly'--my astral activity--and decided to investigate. He used his scientific equipment to project visual and auditory impressions of himself into my vicinity. That was how I first met Harry Jekyll." Hastie Lanyon:' Harry... Jekyll?' *Hastie sat back in disbelief.* Seriously? ... What did he say? Jekyll1886: "Not your Harry Jekyll, of course, but another universe's," Weir clarified. "To make a long story short, he informed me there were many universes and many Jekylls, Hydes, Lanyons, Uttersons, Carews, etc. The problem was, nearly all of them had a troubling tendency to wind up dead--except for the Uttersons, sometimes. And me. And himself...thus far, anyway." Hastie Lanyon:' And thus you looked' for the one dimension where there was a live Lanyon, and here you are. I'm flattered. Jekyll1886: "I lost you in mine. I'll not lose you again," he vowed, his jaw set. Though he kept his eyes on the vial in front of him, they radiated such determination that, were it possible, the glass would have shattered from the sheer strength of his will. Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie put rose' from his seat and walked towards him, leaving his book in th chair.* Weir... you never lost me. I never died. You must understand that though we may have had the same name, I am not your- *He cut himself off, unwilling to say the word. He'd only known the man for a short time, for God's sake.* Jekyll1886: "I know that," he acknowledged, some of the fire draining out of him. "Intellectually, I do. I know we've only just met. You don't look exactly like him, physically. And you're a bit younger than he was when he--" He cut himself off, feeling emotion begin to threaten. He took a breath. "But your voice, Hastie--Lanyon," he corrected himself. "And your mannerisms..." He spoke barely above a whisper, the sound hollow, "It's like seeing a ghost." The chemical turned a darker shade of red, and he came back to the task at hand, taking it immediately away from the heat. He poured a clear liquid over it, quelling the incipient reaction. Very carefully, he began to slowly stir the mixture with a glass rod. Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie stood' beside Lewis in silence as he watched him work. It was frightening to think that someone would go to such lengths for him. Someone Hastie himself barely knew, at that. He thought it best to lay the matter to rest, for now.* Talk me through... whatever it is you're doing right now. Jekyll1886: "Ah. I've taken the phosphorus and doused it--it was about to turn purple, and we don't want that just yet--and now I'm simply blending it with the alcohol in order to make a tincture. But I must do so with great care, for too much energy added at this point could cause an explosion. Once both substances are evenly distributed, I'll stopper the vial and lay it by until its contents have cooled fully. Once that's happened, all that remains will be to add a pinch of that salt over there," he cast his gaze to a small glass jar nearby which was half-full of crystalline white granules. "It will release the energy in a controlled manner, and, once the ebullition ceases, we'll have my world's equivalent of HJ7 at our disposal. Incidentally, I'll need to either administer it or seal it away within about ten minutes of its turning green; otherwise, it'll oxidize and be rendered useless." Hastie Lanyon:' How does your' version of the HJ7 differ from ours? Jekyll1886: "Because I've not had the luxury of a sample of HJ7 to test, I'm honestly not sure whether the chemical makeup is similar. All I know is that the effects of the substance seem to be the same. Not to worry, though. Mine, at least, has a metaphysical component, and that is something I do have control over." He finished his stirring and stoppered the vial, then set it aside to cool in a small wooden rack designed to hold test tubes. Hastie Lanyon:' Well... it would' seem that the first stage is completed. Have you talked to Helen yet? Jekyll1886: "No, I haven't. I didn't want to do so without informing you first." Hastie Lanyon:' Alright, we can go' together, then. Jekyll1886: "Very good. Shall we go now, or would you prefer to wait until we have the finished dose at our disposal?" Hastie Lanyon:' I am hestitant to' leave the potion here unguarded. Could we take it to my office first? Jekyll1886: "Certainly," Weir assented. He picked up the little rack with its stoppered vial to take with them. Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie grabbed his' book from the chair before he led Lewis towards the door and opened it for him.* After you, doctor. Jekyll1886: "Thank you." He went out into the hall. Hastie Lanyon:' *They walked in' silence, passing a few Lodgers here and there. Hastie was practically bursting with questions, but he didn't want to pry into a Lewis's private life. Usually such things would only be acceptable after at least a year, at least. And even then people might talk. However, the balance in knowledge of one another was off. Lewis had known Hastie - or at least a version of Hastie - for God knew how long. Well, if he wasn't going to ask Lewis about his past, he might as well ask him about the most wonderful person he knew of: himself. He let Lewis into his office before following him inside.* So, Weir, how about you tell me some more about my doppelgänger? I do hope I'm the pretty one. Jekyll1886: Lewis walked along with Hastie in silence, wanting to tell him so many things, but not wishing to overwhelm him with too much information, too quickly. He'd already asked the man to accept some rather fantastical facts, and didn't want to push him too far out of his comfort zone. He supposed if Lanyon desired to know more, he'd simply ask. And, sure enough, he did. "You'd be right," Weir admitted, setting the rack down on Hastie's desk. "Though he wasn't bad looking himself, in his day. We went to university together--he, Utterson, and I. I'd known John since I was a wee lad, but Hastie I met at school. We were practically inseparable. Lanyon wasn't what my father and others considered a 'good influence' back then, but it didnae--didn't--matter. He was our ringleader, after a fashion. Got up to all kinds of mischief. John was more cautious, but he'd go along if Hastie ribbed him enough. I think I was somewhere in-between." He leaned against a chair, smiling at wistful memories. Then he refocused on the Lanyon before him. "Anyhow, Hastie went into medicine, John into law, and I into both. Later, my Lanyon got religion--it really baffled me; he'd practically been an atheist or at least a heathen back when we were younger." Weir shook his head. "It seemed a bit hypocritical to me, to be honest, but I tried not to dwell on it. What's insufferable in a stranger is forgivable in a dear friend." Hastie Lanyon:' Ah, it's not easy' overcoming this gorgeous face- ... did you say religion? What on earth would make me desperate enough to pursue that nonsense? Jekyll1886: "I really haven't the foggiest," Weir confessed. "It remains one of life's great mysteries. Though it might have been the death of your--I mean his--mother that did it. I do think her passing at least gave him pause, a bit of reflection on his own mortality, that sort of thing. He'd been drinking more and more heavily beforehand, and certainly fell down a bottle afterward." He shrugged, shaking his head. "Perhaps joining a congregation was his way of finally doing right by her. She'd always worried about him." Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie glanced at' his liquor cabinet and could not help but feel guilty. Surely no version of him would stoop that low?* For what it's worth, I'm sorry he put you through all that. I would have expected better of myself. Jekyll1886: "To be fair, he was going through a rough patch. And he'd had a falling out with my world's Jekyll, which didn't help matters any. People do funny things when their worldview's upset, I suppose. It's only human." Hastie Lanyon:' I do hope I did' some good by you as well. One can't be all doom and gloom. Jekyll1886: "Oh," he said softly, "of course you did, Hastie. Never doubt that. I cherished my relationship with you, with John... You gave my life meaning. If nothing else, I've come to learn one truth: The ties that bind us can never be broken. Love is stronger than death. They may be gone, but my fondness for them survives, and always will." Hastie Lanyon:' I... am afraid I' don't recognize the feeling, Weir. *Hastie unlocked one of his drawers and motioned for Lewis to put the potion inside.* Nevertheless, we shouldn't keep Helen waiting. We can leave the HJ7 in here for safekeeping. Jekyll1886: "It's alright...I don't expect you to. And, you're right, we'd better tend to the business at hand," he said, stowing the cooling tincture safely in the drawer. He paused, then broke into an impish grin as his thoughts turned. A small chuckle followed. Hastie Lanyon:' What are you' laughing about? Jekyll1886: "He also introduced me to nearly all my vices, which I really should've thanked him for." Hastie Lanyon:' *Hastie gave him a' sly grin in return.* Now that I can be proud of. Jekyll1886: Lewis nodded his amused agreement as they left the office. Once they were in the hall, his thoughts turned to the task ahead. "So..." he began, looking sidelong at Lanyon as they walked along, "is it Helen we'll see today, or Hela?" Hastie Lanyon:' Ah, that is the' question. I'm afraid we won't know until we meet her. I do hope, however, that it will be Helen. It won't do for Hela to leave a bad impression on you before you get to talk to Helen. She is a brilliant woman. Kind and driven... Perhaps a bit too selfless, in my opinion. Hela... well, she is as any other Hyde - the exact opposite. Jekyll1886: "I see. That's not unusual, I'm afraid. I imagine if it's Helen we can simply go from there. But if it does turn out to be Hela...is there anything I need to bear in mind? Some Hydes are more reasonable or, conversely, more dangerous than others." Hastie Lanyon:' You may not know' this, but Hela has had encounters with several of the people here at the Society. Some ending ... worse than others. I, too, met her. Now, I made it out with a popped seam. I'd say that's a lot better than getting my brains blown out, yes? *Hastie looked at Lewis and immediately regretted his words. The man had paled a little.* Anyway, your best defense would be to not let her get to you. Don't let her smell your fear, or something of the like. Jekyll1886: "Noted. Does she still have the gun?" Lewis asked. His demeanor had shifted, suddenly all business. "Or any other weapons, for that matter," he added. Hastie Lanyon:' Other than her' nails? I should not think so. She has been put in confinement, as were Helen's wishes. And I must say, I do not disagree. Jekyll1886: "Good. That's wise," he agreed. His tone softened touch. "It should be alright, then. Which room is hers?" Hastie Lanyon:' Oh, it's just' through this hallway and to the right. *Hastie paused and turned towards Lewis.* Would you give me a quick briefing on what you plan to tell them? I would advise caution if you do not want to scare either of them off. Jekyll1886: "Regardless of who's behind the door, I can tell them that I'm here to help them come to terms with their condition. Obviously, I'll have to approach Helen and Hela differently beyond that. I don't necessarily want to spell out for them exactly what I told you earlier, but I do plan to appeal to a desire for the greater good, in Helen's case, and the yearning for personal freedom, in Hela's. Do you find these motivations appropriate to each?" he asked, his tone professional, even clinical, as if he were discussing any other patient with any other colleague. Hastie Lanyon:' Excellent, doctor.' Now, time to meet our most famous Lodger. *Hastie knocked on the door that led to Helen's rooms. It was adorned with several locks, all on the outside, with some of them being more outlandish than others.* Helen, my dear, are you present? Hela Hyde:*Inside the room, there was the soft noise of feet on carpet, followed by a quiet tap as the woman inside pressed her hand against the wood.* H... Hastie...? Is that you...? *Her voice was quiet, confused.* What are you doing here...? Jekyll1886: "I'm afraid I'm to blame for the intrusion," said Lewis, his voice unfamiliar to the room's occupant. "My apologies." Hela Hyde: I... I'm afraid I don't recognize your voice... who all is out there...? *She reached for the doorknob, the handle shifting at her touch.* Have you come to let me out...? I would really advise against coming inside... Jekyll1886: "Dr. Lewis Weir," he answered. He handed Hastie a note. "I'm simply here to consult on your case, though you may have your freedom in time, depending on how things go. May I ask with whom I currently have the pleasure of speaking?" Hela Hyde: My... My case...? *His words sent a shiver of fear down her spine. She chewed on her lip, letting out a pent up breath.* I... My name is Helen Jekyll... but Helen will be just fine... Uh... Are you a lawyer...? Jekyll1886: "Technically, yes, but I'm not here in that capacity. I've some experience with...unusual medical cases such as yours. I believe I may be able to help you make progress of a kind." Hela Hyde: I see... Well, it's very kind of you to offer your help, but... I'm afraid I can't exactly meet you face to face... I'd hate to... to hurt you... *Her voice shook slightly, followed by muted steps away from the door.* You should leave... both of you... Jekyll1886: Lewis motioned for Hastie to clear out, the wide-eyed urgency with which he did so a clear indication danger lay behind the door. He waited until Hastie was well away and behind a locked door before continuing. "Then we shall simply have to speak as we are now," he said in answer to her. "Surely there's no danger with such sturdy wood between us." He rapped twice upon the door. "Rather solid craftsmanship, this." Hela Hyde: *She gritted her teeth, tightening her grip on the knife she held by her side.* You would be surprised, Dr. Weir... I'm afraid my Hyde has escaped more times than I can count... *There was a pause as she scanned her room for an idea, relaxing as she spotted the ribbon used to tie Helen's coat shut.* Perhaps it would be best if you could use some rope that I have in here to secure me to a chair? Besides, I've never seen your face before... Jekyll1886: "And has anyone died?" he asked with point-blank matter-of-factness, ignoring her suggestion as if she'd never uttered it. Hela Hyde: N... No sir, no one here, at the Society... but Hela once caused a fatal injury that should have killed her victim... *She stammered out her reply, caught off guard by the question.* Jekyll1886: He smiled. It wasn't lost on him that her statement, while true, was potentially not the whole truth. In point of fact, it sounded much like something he might say. "I see. And...outside the Society?" he prompted. Hela Hyde: *She hesitated then let out a soft sigh.* I don't know, sir... I don't think she's made it outside in a long while... I can't see everything she does, just what she wants me to see. I pray that the losses aren't too high... *Her whole body was beginning to ache from the strain of holding back the transformation, fatigue forcing her to lean against the door or risk her legs giving out. With patience wearing thin, she tried to plead with him.* I-Is there really no way I c-can see you, s-sir...? Jekyll1886: "Would you like a daguerreotype, Hela? I'm flattered, but I'm not opening the door just yet." Hela Hyde: H... Hela...? Why would you... call me that...? I'm not... not that m-monster... Jekyll1886: "First of all, if Helen really were referring to you as a monster, I'd have words with her. That term is entirely counterproductive. Second, I do not appreciate being lied to, though I understand perfectly your desire to leave. It must be terribly dull in there. Third, I don't have to see you to know which name to use. You broadcast the state of your psyche by your very being." Hela Hyde: *She gritted her teeth, holding back a growl.* So you've had me waste all my time and energy, thinking you couldn't know? Should've spoken up sooner, Dr. Weir. Now I really don't like you... *Her voice had lost all it's smoothness, now a piece of glass broken.* As for your other little comment, Helen and I have always referred to each other as monsters, though I never do aloud... No one would believe me, with how sweet and... selfless she is. Jekyll1886: "You don't have to like me. But you have just confirmed my hypothesis about your being Hela." He chuckled. "You're not the only one who can lie, you know," he said softly, perhaps to himself. "But, love me or loathe me, I am at least willing to hear you out. What is it, in particular, that makes Helen a monster?" Hela Hyde: *Her next words had a dismissing air, brushing aside his words.* I don't care much anymore, I wasn't making progress anyways... No need to waste anymore engery. *She grimaced, struggling to keep silent as a searing hot pain slowly creeped down her spine* H-Helen is a monster simply because she's human... All h-humans are... I am, you are, your b-buddy Lanyon... Jekyll1886: "More a colleague," he said of Lanyon, "but you do have a point. What is it to be 'monstrous', in your eyes? What is it about humans that makes them so?" Hela Hyde: *A groan escaped her, despite her best efforts, struggling to shift into a more comfortable position.* Human and monster a-are one and the same. Animals k-kill and fight to live. They're programmed with codes that e-each species live by, laws that, if learned well enough, can help you predict them... Humans are too complicated, too selfish, too proud... *She muttered the words, having to hold herself back. It wouldn't do to spill everything to the man... but it wasn't often she was permitted to speak about this.* Jekyll1886: "I've often thought about that," he admitted. "If you see a crocodile, you know to keep back. A rabbit is no threat. A dog can be trained. But find yourself injured, in the company of a random stranger? No idea whether they'll bind your wounds, ignore your plight, or kill you." Hela Hyde: Hmp... Humanity as a whole is terrible... y-yeah, there are a few flowers a little bright, fruit a little sweeter, but in a s-species not changed by evolution anymore... they don't m-matter... *She held her breath, a shudder wracking her body. The movement brought tears to her eyes, already aching muscles screaming in protest.* Speaking of injury... I'm in p-pain so go bother some o-other person for awhile... just know t-this is your fault... Jekyll1886: "Sorry, dearie. Guilt won't work on me. As for humanity...it's a right rotten sack sometimes, but there's life in the old girl yet. You'll see." Hela Hyde: *Rolling her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath.* Just making sure you know... Goodbye...! Jekyll1886: "Until we meet again, Hela." Ta. Hela Hyde: *She let out a groan from a mix of pain and annoyance.* I have to hear more of you...? Jekyll1886: "'Fraid so, darlin'. I'm like a bad penny." Lucky for you, my darling girl. Hela Hyde: Great...! In that case, I'll get myself some whiskey for next time... m-make things less painful... Jekyll1886: "You can afford whiskey? Damn, I need to get into your line of work, then. Unless you just filch it when nobody's looking. In which case..." he laughed, "save me some." Hela Hyde: Like hell I will... aren't you supposed to be leaving...? *She stood unsteadily, her breathing nearly as shaky as her hands as she went to lay down* Jekyll1886: "No, I'm here to speak with you. Or Helen. Doesn't much matter which, to me. You're the one who commanded me to leave, as if you were the Queen herself. But I'm no' subject to you." Hela Hyde: If you ever want... any sort of cooperation from me... you'll leave me be...! *She gasped and leaned against her wardrobe, clenching her eyes shut. Her knife still was gripped tightly in her hand, a sort of comfort.* Jekyll1886: "Is that a promise--if I leave, you'll cooperate?" Hela Hyde: No... the inverse of that... *Her voice was quieter, too tired to yell now.* Besides, who makes promises w-with a hyde... and expects t-them to keep them... Jekyll1886: "Cooperation would certainly make it easier on you. You've no idea what I'd even come here to propose. Too busy playing games with me, this time. But, as you will. I'll leave...for now." He backed away from the door, slowly enough to hear her response, then turned and began his way down the hall. Hela Hyde: Thank you, Dr. Weir... I'm so sorry for wanting what every human being should have... *She felt dizzy, on the verge of falling unconscious as her vision began to darken. Pain shot up and down her spin, pooling in her stomach where it burned hottest.* Jekyll1886: "You fool girl," he said low, under his breath, with a touch of sorrow, "freedom's what I was trying to give you." The echo of his footfalls grew softer with each step. Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 71! Christmas RP Page